A Girl Named 'Alice'
by Lady Moon-Chan
Summary: A lonely little girl driven to the brink of insanity with an equally insane doll as her guardian is plunged into the Alice Game headfirst...AU. Dark.
1. Prologue: Noch Doll

**A Girl Named 'Alice'**

**Lady Moon-Chan**

**AN: It's been so long it's pathetic. I hope you guys can forgive me. Anyway:**

**Based on the lyrics to 'Still Doll' (the Vampire Knight ending). A lonely little girl named Alice receives a Rozen Maiden doll, and is plunged into the middle of the Alice Game. Not to mention the mysterious black-clad doll, who seems to have a vendetta against Alice...PG-13, may go up. Warnings: character death, creepiness, blood, AU**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rozen Maiden, no matter HOW much I wish I did.**

**Prologue: Noch Doll**

She hates them so much. Dolls and dolls and dolls. So many dolls from the father who is never home. The father who hates her for taking her mother away. But she doesn't want dolls. She wants a friend to talk to and play with.

But no one will come near her. They say she's cursed. She killed her own mother by being born, and then there's what happened to her sister Adrina. She can barely remember. Standing by the pond on a picnic with father. Adrina was eight. She was four. Adrina had taken her doll Rose Mary. She wanted it back. The screaming of two little girls. Then suddenly, she had Rose Mary in her hands and Adrina was sinking into the lake, unable to swim because of her heavy petticoats.

So the other children and their parents say she's cursed. She killed her own mother and sister, and even her father can't stand her company. There are maids to care for her, of course, But even they are too scared of her curse to befriend her. And without anyone to talk to or play with, Alice became as silent and still as a doll. A doll the size of an eight-year-old girl, with golden hair and jade green eyes.

**AN: Review, please. And no flames, please. This is severely severely AU, so...**


	2. 1: Mädchen Aufwacht

**A Girl Named 'Alice'**

**Lady Moon-Chan**

**AN: Okay, this chapter is basically a second epilogue, and it's what made me re-classify this story as Fantasy/Horror. New warning, which should be applicable only to this chapter(keyword is 'should'), is bloodshed. Lots of it, even though the 'battle' isn't desribed in any great detail because even I'm squeamish of blood.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rozen Maiden. I write for me. **

**Claimer: I do however own Alice. No stealing.**

**Chapter 1: Mädchen Aufwacht**

A timid knock comes on the door. "Miss Alice?" A new maid peeks in. Alice hasn't bothered to learn her name, because this maid will end up avoiding her like all the rest. "You've received a strange letter..." the maid enters and walks up to Alice, holding the letter before her face so that she can read it.

_Mark your answer and leave this letter in a drawer. Then the spirit Sufi will come for your reply._

_Will you wind?Will you not wind?_

Alice reaches up and takes the letter, and the maid backs away, looking amazed. Obviously she's been told that Alice has not bothered to move or talk since her Father began to stay away from home so often and the tales of Alice's curse started, three years ago.

"I will wind..." she says softly, her voice hoarse from three years of disuse. She rises slowly, a bit unsteadily, going over to her writing desk, marking the answer, and placing it in the drawer. She turns around. Resisting the urge to laugh in the face of the maid, who looks ready to take a heart attack at Alice's 'awakening'.

The maid suddenly runs out of the room, screaming. Alice gives in to her urge to laugh. The noise is strange and manic, and it surprises her, but she just can't stop. She can hear the maids and butlers down on the first floor, shouting. They mean to do her harm now that she's awake.

Alice runs and locks her door, then runs back toward the bed, toward the telephone on the bedside table. She needs help, they'll kill her for waking up, she knows. But who would help a girl who killed her mother just by being born, and grew up to murder her own sister?

On the way, she trips and slides on the hard wood of her floor, and feels a tear in her silk stockings. She looks up to see what she tripped over: a leather suitcase, just large enough to hold a doll.

Despite the situation, Alice crawls over and opens the case. Inside, on red velvet rests a beautiful doll clad all in white, with white hair. A large doll, perhaps the size of a small child. And when Alice picks her up, she sees that instead of two eyes, the doll has one eye, and a rose coming out of the socket of the other.

"You're cursed." She murmurs. "Just like me. You're cursed to have only one eye to see with for all eternity." Then, she notices the wind up key sitting in the doll box and reaches for it, beginning to wind the doll. "Since you're cursed too, maybe we can be friends. For a little while, anyway."

The doll begins to glow white, and Alice gasps, throwing her down and backing away. The doll rises jerkily, walking towards her slowly and mechanically, head down. When she gets about a foot away from Alice, her head snaps up, eyes still closed, face still calm and peaceful. Then her single eye opens. Golden. The doll takes another step toward her

Alice opens her mouth to speak, but before she can, a pounding on the door cuts her off. "Open the door immediately, Miss Alice!" A butler calls. "Or we'll break it down!"

Alice lets out a cry, burying her head in her hands.

"They are going to kill you." A sweet, calm voice sounds. Alice looks up to see the doll regarding her like a curious bird. "But you don't want to die, do you?" She asks.

Alice shakes her head 'no'.

The doll steps forward, wiping at the tears flowing from Alice's eyes with a hand that feels human. "Then swear on this ring, and I will protect you." She holds the hand up before Alice, on it is a silver ring with a golden rose. "Kiss the rose."

Alice complies, and a red light begins to shine from the doll's ring and from her own hand. When it fades, there is a rose ring identical to the doll's on her hand. "W-wha...?"

The doll smiles. "Don't worry." No sooner are the words spoken than the door flies inward and the maids and butlers swarm in.

The doll stands confidently in front of Alice and throws out a hand. Rose vines fly from it, grabbing the butlers and maids and beginning to tear them to shreds with ease.

* * *

Alice watched, unable to decide between feeling awed and horrified, until the last one died. The doll turned to her, smiling sweetly. She'd apparently been careful not to let any blood splash on her.

"Who...are you?" Alice asked, crawling toward the doll.

"My name is Kirakishou, and I am the seventh doll of the Rozen Maiden series. And you, my dear medium, are now free." She smiled wider and gestured to the corpses.

Alice gasped, eyes wide with horror as she took in the carnage. She brought her hands up to cover her eyes, but the image wouldn't fade from her mind's eye. A sob escaped her, then another until she was crying her eyes out.

"Why do you cry?" Kirakishou asked softly. "They believed you were cursed. They would have gladly killed you..."

"I know that!" Alice cried, clenching her fists so tightly that her fingernails cut into her palms and made her bleed. "I know that...but...but...they were the only family I had!"

Kirakishou's eye widened, and she tilted her head to one side quizzically. "What...do you mean?"

"My mama died when I was born, I killed my big sister, and my papa can't stand to be around me anymore because of it..." Alice whispered, scrubbing at her tears.

"I see." Kirakishou cupped her chin. "Then that makes us the same. You see, MY father wants a perfect daughter, and my sisters and I have been fated to fight until there's only one of us left. Then, that one will be the daughter Father acknowledges and gives his love to."

"That's so sad..." Alice whispered. "How can he ask you to do that?" She felt her eyelids drooping and suppressed the urge to yawn. "And why am I so tired?"

Kirakishou chuckled. "Don't worry about those things, my medium. Just rest."" Kirakishou stroked her hair gently, and Alice nodded off without another word.

**AN: Well, there's that. Next chapter, the REAL action starts. Yes this does tie in with the Rozen Maiden canon. It's complicated, but I'll give you the full explanation next chapter. Review please, everyone!**


	3. 2: Die Sieben Schwestern

**A Girl Named 'Alice'**

**Lady Moon-Chan**

**AN: Here's the next chapter, as promised. And if Kirakishou seems sane, I apologize. I'm trying to make her insanity a little more subtle, but I don't think it's working. (blush) And thanks to all my reviewers so far, Blitz12, keariel, and the ones whose names I don't remember. You're all so great! (hands out plushes of all seven Maidens plus Barasuishou.**

**Chapter 2: Die Sieben Schwestern**

Alice looked around the crowded streets in awe. "Wow..." She murmured, mostly to herself. "This city is so big..." She paused in front of what seemed like a closed doll shop for a moment, then continued on. After a little while, she spotted an abandoned church and ducked inside, going down into the church's basement and opening Kirakishou's case. "You awake, Kira?"

"I'm awake." The doll murmured, sitting up and smiling at her medium. "We've come a long way, and there's no going back now. You realize that, right?"

"Why would I want to go back?" Alice asked softly. "You're the only family I've got, Kira..." She perked up and smiled suddenly. "Besides that, I like the twenty-first century much better than the nineteenth. There's so much more to do and see! I'm really glad you brought me here. Kira..."

Kirakishou grinned. "Well, technically I didn't. We just stayed in the N-Field for about 200 years is all."

"You're lying!" Alice declared. "It felt like barely any time at all..."

Kirakishou cackled. "Nope!" Then she grew serious. "Now, remember. Your name is Alice Rozen now. All of my sisters who are still in the running are here and going around with that name will grab their attention for sure, so be careful. If any of them attack you, call on me."

"Right." Alice nodded.

"And for now, go and get some things to make this place of ours a little more livable. You still have the money you brought with you, right?"

"Yeah, but I'll need to get it exchanged for Japanese money." Alice raised the purse she'd brought with her into Kirakishou's N-Field what felt like just days ago. "So I'll be going now."

"Alright. I'll see what I can do for this place..." Kirakishou muttered, looking around the dim room. Sufi's hovering provided a little light, but not nearly enough. "Wonder if I could bring lamps from the N-Field here..."

"Bye!" Alice left the church, heading back up into the city and looking around. "Hmm...gotta go to the bank first...bank, bank, where's a bank..." At that moment, she collided with someone. An older girl of about thirteen, brown-haired and brown-eyed.

"I'm sorry." She said, one of the few phrases Kirakishou had been able to teach her in Japanese.

"Oh, no." The girl said. "It's my fault too. Where were you headed, anyway?"

Alice blinked. The only word she'd recognized in that entire phrase was "where". "The bank."

"Oh, well I can show you where it is. Follow me." The girl turned, gesturing for Alice to follow her.

Alice nodded, following behind the older girl. The walk was mostly spent with the girl talking in Japanese and Alice nodding politely wherever it seemed appropriate.

"Oh, how rude of me! I completely forgot to introduce myself!" The girl cried suddenly. "My name is Nori Sakurada. What's yours?"

"Alice. Alice Rozen." Alice murmured softly.

The girl- Nori- looked at her in shock for a few moments before turning around and continuing on their way to the bank.

_So she must have some kind of connection to the Rozen Maidens..._Alice thought, making a mental note to tell Kirakishou about this girl later.

"Here we are!" Nori chirped, gesturing to the bank doors.

"Thank you." Alice murmured, bowing politely, before heading up to the bank doors.

"Wait!" Nori called. "You're such a little girl...will you be okay on your own?"

"I'll be fine." Alice murmured, responding to the obvious worry in Nori's tone more than the words. "I have my big sister to look out for me, after all."

!-- page size: 8.5in 11in; margin: 0.79in P margin-bottom: 0.08in --

Nori sighed in relief, then turned to leave, waving before she disappeared completely. Alice smiled slightly and waved back._ Nori is really nice...I hope she's not a medium, so we don't have to battle her..._

"Can I help you, miss?" A bank worker had come to the door and was looking down at her. She spoke in lightly accented English.

"Um...I'd like to get some money exchanged, please..." Alice held up her purse.

The bank worker took it, withdrawing the money and counting it. "This sure is a lot of money. Your parents must trust you an awful lot to let you bring all this to the bank all by yourself, sweetie."

Alice just smiled and shrugged in response.

"You just wait right here, and I'll go change your dollars for yen."

Alice nodded, and the bank worker left briefly, returning with the money for Alice, and a lollipop. "There you go, sweetie. Have a safe trip home, okay?"

"Thank you." Alice murmured, leaving.

* * *

"So she reacted to the name 'Rozen' did she?" Kirakishou asked, brushing out Alice's hair.

Alice nodded. "But...she's really nice, Kira. I don't want to fight her..."

"If she's not a medium, then we won't have to."

Alice's only response was to hang her head, and Kirakishou wrapped her arms around the girl from behind. "Don't be sad. Even IF she's a medium, she won't die. Just the doll she provides energy for. Besides, you don't need her when you have me."

"I know that. But..."

"But what?" Kirakishou asked, her tone colder.

"She's just the first human I can remember ever treating me kindly. I know my father must have, before Adrina...and Adrina herself, too..."

"Ssh." Kirakishou murmured. "Don't think about it anymore. Tomorrow is a big day, you should get some rest, even if it is the middle of the day."

"Okay." Alice nodded, and Kirakishou brought her into her N-Field to use the bed there, since the sleeping arrangements in the church were nonexistent. Once Alice was sleeping deeply, Kirakishou turned to the mirror in her N-Field, seeking out her sisters.

She found Shinku and Suiseiseki together, sharing one medium, and that medium's sister was the girl who had helped Alice earlier. "So we need not involve her at all. I'm sure that will make Alice very happy." She glanced over at the girl on the bed.

Wavy golden hair, jade green eyes, and an aura of innocence and purity despite the cruel hands fate had dealt her throughout her short life. _Yes,_ Kirakishou admitted to herself, _if Father's Alice was ever human, she must have been something like this._

"Kira?" Alice's voice called sleepily. "Will you tell me what you know about your sisters again?...Especially Suigintou?"

"Of course, Alice." Kirakishou perched herself on the bed beside her medium and began to relate once again the little she knew of her six sisters, Suigintou, Kanaria, Suiseiseki, Souseiseki, Shinku, and Hina-Ichigo.

**AN: Well, there's another chapter down. Also, since all my writing notebooks seem to have disappeared, any suggestions for the plot would be extremely welcome, because all I've got right now is a vague outline. So help me out by clicking the pretty little purple button in the corner, kay?**


	4. 3: Schwestern Treffen

**A Girl Named 'Alice'**

**Lady Moon-Chan**

**AN: Sorry for the delay folks. I just couldn't get into a writing mod for days now, thanks to a little show I discovered on YouTube called D. Gray-Man. I put a lot of action and plot development into thischapter, so hopefull that makes up for it somewhat...**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Rozen Maiden, do you honestly think I'd be sitting around writing fanfiction about it?**

**Chapter 3: Schwestern Treffen**

"Alice _Rozen_?" Jun Sakurada asked, furrowing his brow. "Are you sure that's what she said her name was?"

Nori nodded. "I was surprised, too. But she's just a little girl, couldn't it be a coincidence?"

"Not necessarily." Shinku said. "Young or not, she could still be a medium."

"But 'Rozen' isn't exactly a rare name, is it?" Nori asked.

"No, but when combined with the first name of 'Alice'..." Shinku trailed off. "It'd be foolish to brush it off as a mere coincidence without proof."

"But still, desu. It's not like we have proof she's a medium, or involved in the Alice Game at all, desu." Suiseiseki said.

"Besides, this is a big town, and we have no idea where she's staying." Jun said. "And it's not like we can tell people we're looking for a little girl named Alice without sounding really weird."

"Oh!" Nori cried suddenly. "I just thought of something! If she IS a medium, who's could she possibly be?"

"Suigintou, maybe? She did seem a lot more powerful the last time you guys fought..." Jun suggested.

"Maybe..." Shinku said. "But I doubt Suigintou would take on a medium named Alice, or looking like the girl Nori met. It would be too much a..." She frowned, trying to think of a good way to explain. "Too much a reminder of the daughter Father _wants_."

"Then..." Suiseiseki began. "The only one left is the _real_ seventh doll, desu..." She frowned. "But that doesn't make much sense either, desu...it would only be the same as with Suigintou, desu..."

"Unless the doll was insane, or something..." Jun muttered.

"Maybe she is." Nori said.

Shinku and Suiseiseki both turned to look at her, and she gulped. "I mean...well..."

Before she could explain her reasoning, a bright light came from under the storage room door, and all four ran towards the storage room. Jun threw the door open, then gasped.

In the storage room stood a doll dressed all in white, with long white hair. A white rose grew from her right eye. The left was currently closed. Then, it opened, revealing a golden eye that gleamed with madness.

"Hello, sisters." She greeted, smiling slightly.

"So you are the real seventh Rozen Maiden?" Shinku asked.

"Yes. My name is Kirakishou." Kirakishou said.

"But...but if you were able to fight, why didn't you come forward sooner, desu!?" Suiseiseki demanded. "Why did we have to be drawn into a fake Alice Game with Barasuishou at all, desu!?"

"Barasuishou?" Kirakishou asked, tilting her head to one side. "Oh yes, that imitation Rozen Maiden Father's jealous apprentice built using MY body." She fairly snarled the last bit.

"Answer my question, desu!" Suiseiseki summoned Sui Dream and dashed water onto the ground, summoning vines that rushed toward Kirakishou.

Kirakishou's lips twitched into a smirk, and with a wave of her hand, the vines Suiseiseki had summoned were reflected by a wall of rose vines, whose thorns easily held Suiseiseki's vines. "How mean," Kirakishou said with a pout. "I only came to greet my elder sisters. There was no need to attack me. Using her rose vine wall, she flung the vines back at Suiseiseki, then stepped back into the mirror and vanished.

"Well, it seems you were right, Nori." Shinku said, repairing the floor where Suiseiseki's vines had sprouted, and the wall where the third Rozen Maiden had landed after having her own vines flung at her. "The seventh Rozen Maiden IS insane.

* * *

Suigintou sat on the roof of the hospital, looking out over the town. She tensed when she felt a presence behind her. She turned her head, but saw no one. Magenta eyes narrowed. "Show yourself."

A white-clad doll with long white hair glided out of her hiding spot. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Suigintou-neesama." She smiled.

"Nee-sama?" Suigintou raised an eyebrow. "Are you a Rozen Maiden, then?"

"I am. I am Kirakishou, the seventh Rozen Maiden." Kirakishou gave a little bow.

Suigintou smirked. "I see." She summoned her sword and dove at Kirakishou.

Kirakishou dodged behind her, and before Suigintou could turn around, she felt a sharp pain across her back. She turned toward Kirakishou with a snarl.

Kirakishou merely smiled wider, summoning more rose vines in addition to the one she'd just whipped Suigintou across the back with.

Suigintou growled, hacking them to bits with her sword.

Kirakishou laughed delightedly. "Oh, playing with you is much more fun than playing with Suiseiseki-nee and Shinku-nee!"

Suigintou twitched. "you think I'm _playing _with you?" She asked in a deadly tone. "Try THIS!" Her wings turned into dragons and headed straight for Kirakishou.

Kirakishou's eye widened in anticipation, and just as the dragons reached her, rose vines wrapped around them, tightening and tightening until Suigintou screamed from the pain.

The rose vines released her as soon as the scream left her throat, and Suigintou landed on her hands and knees on the hospital roof, panting.

Kirakishou approached at a languid pace and kneeled before Suigintou, cupping her face in both hands. "You're so beautiful, nee-sama..." Kirakishou said softly, kissing Suigintou.

Suigintou's eyes widened and she tried to pull away, but Kirakishou's grip became vice-like. When she pulled away, the seventh doll giggled. "It's been fun, but I have to go tend to my medium now." She turned to walk back into her hiding spot, then looked back at Suigintou. "I love you, Suigintou-neesama." She blew the first Rozen Maiden a kiss before disappearing around the corner.

Suigintou rose and ran around the corner after her, but Kirakishou had already vanished. She snarled, then leaped the railing, intending to fly back to Megu's window sill. But her wings had taken more damage than she'd thought, and she fell most of the way there, scrabbling to get a hold of the window sill. She was pulled inside by gentle hands.

"Suigintou? What happened to you?" Megu asked, holding the doll close.

"Nothing." Suigintou lied. "I'm fine."

"Like hell you are!" Megu shouted. "You just _fell_ to my window sill!"

Suigintou sighed. "The seventh doll has appeared. "That's what happened."

"She did this to you...? Oh, Suigintou..."

The doll snarled and climbed out of her medium's arms, going to her usual seat in th window. "I'm_ fine_." She snarled. "I don't need your pity."

"Suigintou..." Megu said sadly. _It isn't pity. I'm afraid for you. I'm afraid of you fighting this doll that was able to damage you so. And I'm afraid of losing my angel..._

* * *

"So, what were they like?" Alice asked excitedly, bouncing on the bed in Kirakishou's N-Field.

"Tell me everything!" She clasped her hands together, eyes sparkling with excitement.

"Well, Suiseiseki-nee is a little hot-tempered and impulsive, Shinku-nee is very calm, and Suigintou-neesama is passionate and strong. And they're all _very_ beautiful..." Kirakishou rhapsodized dreamily.

"Oh, I can't wait to meet them." Alice sighed. When Kirakishou looked at her in shock, she tilted her head to the side in curiosity. "You _are_ going to let me, aren't you, Kira?"

"I'd like you to meet them..." Kirakishou said softly. "But I don't trust them not to try and steal you away from me out of jealousy."

Alice blushed.

"Maybe..." Kirakishou looked deep in thought. "Maybe once I've got their Rosa Mysticas, you can have their empty shells as dolls to play with."

"But I have plenty of regular dolls already..." Alice protested.

Kirakishou's eye narrowed. "Why do you need more living dolls!? You have _me_..."

"Yes, I know I do, but..."

"But what!?" Kirakishou demanded. "Am _I_ not good enough!?"

"No, no! You're more than good enough!" Alice said, running over and hugging the doll. "It's just so lonely by myself when you're gone..." She sniffled, beginning to cry.

"Oh." Kirakishou smiled. "Don't worry about that. I'll find you a playmate to keep you company while I'm gone."

Alice gave a watery, but still radiant, smile. "Thank you, Kira..."

"Of course." Kirakishou patted the girl's head. "Now get some rest, I used a lot of your energy today, and you need to replenish it."

"Okay." Alice said, climbing back into the bed. She was asleep the moment her head hit the pillow.

Kirakishou sat on the edge of the bed and smiled fondly down at the girl. "Don't worry. Once I win the Alice Game, I'll see to it that you're never lonely again."

**AN: Well, there's that. And can you kinda see where I directed Kira-chan's insanity now? Anyway, review. And I like I said before, plot suggestions are always welcome. Flames will be given to Suigintou for target practice. Ja ne!**


	5. 4: Spielkamerad

**A Girl Named 'Alice'**

**Lady Moon-Chan**

**AN: Sorry for the shortness, but this is meant as a little intermission from the main plot. And, yeah, don't ask me how Kira did it, I've no clue. Souseiseki's Rosa Mystica, maybe?**

**Chapter 4: Spielkamerad**

Odille Fosse looked around, trying to discern where she was, but there was too much fog. She could barely even see her own hand when she lifted it in front of her face.

_Odille...come to me, Odille...follow my voice..._Said the voice that had led her into this fog in the first place.

"I'm trying, but I can't see anything!" Odille retorted to the insistent voice.

_You don't need to see. You're already quite close to me. Just a bit further, now..._

"Well, okay..." Odille murmured. In a few moments, she'd exited the fog and stood in a land of pure whiteness. White ground, white sky, white flowers, white trees, and in the midst of it all, a grand white castle. Odille stopped and stood still in amazement at the sight.

_Come. Enter the castle._ The voice entreated.

Odille nodded, walking up the front steps and entering the castle. She looked around the entrance hall (as white as anything else in this place), and went through the door in the far right corner. Down the hall, ignoring the doors on either side, as if she was being led to a specific place by some invisible force. She went through the door at the very end of the hall, up with spiral staircase of what must have been a tower, until she reached a small door she had to duck down to enter.

She entered, and gasped at what she saw. Inside the tower room was a canopy bed, and lying on the bed was a little girl, maybe eight years old, with golden hair in a white spaghetti-strap dress. She was fast asleep.

Odille sighed, sitting on the edge of the bed and stroking the girl's hair. Her eyes fluttered open, and she reached up to gently grasp Odille's hand. "Stay with me?" She pleaded. "I'm lonely here..."

"Of course." Odille murmured, lifting the girl off the bed and hugging her.

"Thank you..." She murmured.

* * *

Kirakishou smiled in satisfaction. "See there, Alice? I told you I'd get you a playmate." She murmured proudly.

**AN: So, there's that. (sweatdrop) Review on your way out the door, please...  
**


	6. 5: Perfekte

**A Girl Named 'Alice'**

**Lady Moon-Chan**

**AN: Once again, sorry for the delay. I had a mild case of writer's block, but it's over now. Hopefully the content and the length somewhat make up for it. As always, I don't own it, and I'm only writing this for fun, because I have a weakness for characters with obvious flaws.**

**Chapter 5: Perfekte**

"Kira? Who is this?" Alice asked, looking at the teenage girl on the bed in bewilderment.

Kirakishou laughed softly. "This is your new playmate, Alice. Her name is Odille."

"She looks like a doll..." Alice observed.

"I'm sure she'd say the same about you if she were awake right now." Kirakishou smiled slightly, then turned to walk away.

"So you're leaving now?" Alice asked softly.

Kirakishou turned to look back at her medium, who seemed sad. "Why are you sad? You're not alone anymore. You have Odille to play with now..."

"It's not that..." Alice said softly, looking down.

"Then what is it?" Kirakishou asked, puzzled.

"Promise me..." Alice whispered. She raised her head, and her eyes were full of tears. "Promise me you'll come back safely Kirakishou, okay?"

"Of course I promise that." Kirakishou said with a smile, leaving her N-Field.

At that moment, Odille awoke. "Nnh..."

"Oh, good morning, Odille!" Alice greeted her. "At least, I think it's morning..."

"Good...morning..." Odille whispered, sitting up. "You're...Alice, right?"

"That's right!" Alice smiled, grabbing Odille's hand. "Now come on, let's play!" She tugged at Odille's hand, trying to dra

* * *

g her out of bed.

"Of course." Odille murmured, following Alice's lead.

* * *

"Come, Jun." Shinku ordered, crooking one tiny finger.

"Where are we going?" Jun asked, raising an eyebrow.

"We're going to infiltrate Kirakishou's N-Field, desu." Suiseiseki answered.

"Why? Wouldn't fighting there give HER the advantage?" Jun asked.

"We're not going to fight if we can help it." Shinku said calmly. "A Rozen Maiden's N-Field usually gives a glimpse into her soul, such as it is. Hina-Ichigo's, for instance, was filled with toys, revealing that she was still a child at heart. Suigintou's N-Field is cold and harsh, just like she is. Kirakishou's should shed similar light on her personality, possibly her motives."

"So you're going there...to try and learn about her?" Jun asked. "To see if you can find out what makes her tick?"

"Right, desu. And if we can find _that_ out by looking around her N-Field, desu..." Suiseiseki trailed off, giving Jun an expectant look.

"You might also be able to find a chink in the armor by looking at her N-Field." Jun finished. "That makes sense. If she were expecting us, she could just change things around so that any open evidence of her weaknesses were hidden."

"But since she's not..." Shinku trailed off, a sly smile playing on her lips. "So, let's get going."

"Right." Jun said, and they entered the mirror.

* * *

Kirakishou stepped out of a glass window and looked at the apartment complex directly across the street. "So this is where my second eldest sister is staying." She smirked, opening her palm. Sufi appeared. "Sufi, go and announce my arrival to Kanaria-nee."

Sufi circled a bit, then sped off toward the apartments. Kirakishou giggled, following her artificial spirit at a more sedate pace.

Kanaria's head jerked up as an artificial spirit came into Micchan's apartment through the window. "An artificial spirit, kashira? But whose could it be?" She tilted her head to one side. "It's not Holie or Sui Dream or Mei Mei...and Hina-Ichigo and Souseiseki were defeated already, so it's definitely not Berrybell or Lempicka...so that leaves..." Her eyes widened.

"The seventh Rozen Maiden, Kirakishou." A soft voice said from behind her.

Kanaria whirled, and found herself facing a doll with long white hair and a rose in her right eye. The seventh doll smirked and sent a wave of rose vines at Kanaria.

Kanaria's eyes widened, and she whipped out Pizzicato, using sound waves to send the rose vines back at Kirakishou.

Kirakishou waved her hand, and the rose vines went limp. She smiled at Kanaria. "Well, well. Not bad at all. But can you handle this?" She sent out a thicker rose vine, and Kanaria put the bow to Pizzicato's strings as the attack drew near.

But before she could begin playing, the vine separated into nine individual vines and grabbed Kanaria by both arms and legs, neck, and waist. The three remaining vines began to lash at Kanaria's back and face.

After what seemed like an eternity to Kanaria, the vines retreated. Kanaria fell to the floor, and Kirakishou's booted feet filled her vision.

"I know what you think of me." The seventh doll hissed. "You think I'm unfit to be Alice because of this eye, this imperfection of mine." She touched the petals of the rose in her eye gently. "Well you're wrong. You're wrong and I'll prove it!" She vanished into a nearby mirror, and Kanaria slowly got up and followed her over. She gasped when she saw that her face was scratched up and chipped from repeatedly getting hit with the thorny vines.

* * *

Suigintou's eyes narrowed as she felt an unfamiliar presence in her N-Field. "Come on out now, or I'll blast you out." She summoned a blue flame to her hand. "And you can't possibly have any illusions of defeating me in battle in my own territory."

"Of course not." Kirakishou drifted out from behind one of the crumbling buildings and smiled at Suigintou, who snarled.

"You again." She sent the flame flying at Kirakishou who dodged, then shook her finger at Suigintou in reprimand.

"I didn't come here for another fight, nee-sama. I came here to propose a deal."

"And what makes you think I'd agree to anything you propose?" Suigintou asked coldly.

"We're both outcasts." Kirakishou said softly, becoming completely serious. "The others consider us both 'junk'. What better way to prove them wrong than to beat them together?"

"Very interesting." Suigintou smirked. "But how can I be sure that you won't take my Rosa Mystica while I'm not looking once we've obtained theirs?"

"I'd be lying if I said I had no interest in the Alice Game." Kirakishou conceded. "But my interest only extends to turning_ them _into junk. After that's accomplished, you can have MY Rosa Mystica."

Suigintou's eyes widened. "Why would you just give it to me? Don't you want to win?"

"Well of course. But when it comes right down to it, I'm not a match for nee-sama in battle. Besides, if I'm a part of you and you win, then it means I've won too, albeit indirectly." Kirakishou murmured, bowing her head.

"Well, then maybe we should work together." Suigintou glared suddenly. "But if you do try to betray me, I swear I won't show you any mercy."

"Of course not, nee-sama. I'd never do that." Kirakishou bowed at the waist, then straightened and held out her hand to Suigintou.

Suigintou returned the gesture, resting her hand atop Kirakishou's.

"I have just one request to make."

"What's that, nee-sama."

"May we start with Shinku?"

"But of course." Kirakishou smiled.

* * *

"So this is Kirakishou's N-Field, huh?" Jun looked around. "Creepy place..."

"It doesn't look like Kirakishou's here right now, desu..." Suiseiseki said.

"So let's see what we can find, shall we?" Shinku stepped forward, but suddenly stopped, gasping.

"Shinku?"

"What's wrong, desu?"

Shinku pointed forward, eyes wide in shock. Suiseiseki and Jun looked where she was pointing, and they too were shocked.

They were looking at a beautiful young girl with golden hair and jade green eyes, who was dressed in an elaborate pale blue dress that looked straight out of the early twentieth century. Her hair was pulled back with a ribbon of the same color. She was playing some kind of game with an older girl, about sixteen, with long blond hair and deep blue eyes(1), who wore all white. Suddenly, the girl looked toward them and her eyes narrowed.

"Who are you?" Shinku called.

The younger girl looked toward them, and her eyes widened with fear as she clutched onto the older girl's sleeve. "Odille, who are they?" She asked in a high, sweet voice.

The newly-identified Odille looked down at the little girl and smiled. "It doesn't matter, Alice. They won't be here for long."

"A-Alice?" Shinku and Suiseiseki repeated in shock.

"No, she couldn't be..._that_ Alice, desu..." Suiseiseki said.

"No." Shinku agreed. "The Alice Game hasn't ended yet, so _she_ can't have been..."

Alice stared at them from behind Odille's flaring skirt with wide, shocked eyes. "What are you talking about?"

"Please stay behind me, Alice. It is for your own safety." Odille said. She glared at them, then drew a whip that bore an eerie resemblance to a rose vine.

"Did...she have that before?" Jun asked quietly.

"No." Shinku said. "She didn't. Which can only mean..."

"That girl is Kirakishou's puppet, desu..." Suiseiseki muttered.

"And since she gets her powers directly from Kirakishou, it would be foolhardy to fight her in Kirakishou's territory." Shinku surmised.

"...So we run now?" Jun asked.

"If we don't want our arses handed to us, desu." Suiseiseki answered.

"On three?" Jun suggested.

"On three." The two Rozen Maidens he provided energy to agreed.

"Three." Jun said, and they took off running away from Odille. She followed them, cracking at them with her whip.

Jun gave a cry of pain as the whip struck the back of his neck, and Shinku and Suiseiseki sent attacks back at Odille to distract her. Suiseiseki wrapped a vine around Jun's waist, dragging him back the way they'd come.

* * *

Kirakishou looked down at the sleeping Alice, petting her hair. "So, my sisters paid a visit today, did they?"

"Yes." Odille said. Her eyes were empty and soulless.

"And you drove them off, didn't you?"

"Yes."

Kirakishou smiled and patted Odille's head. "What a good doll you are. So, how do you like my medium? My Alice?"

"She is perfect." Odille said. "I've never known a child like her."

"Yes, she _is_ perfect, isn't she? And she's all mine, and _they_ can't have her."

"I'll see that no dolls but Suigintou-sama and yourself touch her." Odille vowed.

"Good. And Odille?"

"Yes?"

"See that you don't fail. Because if you do...well, just remember: all dolls can be broken, even you."

"Yes, Lady Kirakishou." Odille bowed, her hollow blue eyes flickering golden for a moment.

**AN: So, is Kirakishou's insanity getting a little more obvious? Or the focus for it, at least? Oh, and (1) Since Odille's only appearances are in the black and white manga, I had to reference fanart for an idea of her hair and eye colors.**

**Preview of the next chapter: **

_**Suigintou squinted around the brightly lit N-Field, but couldn't make out any details of her surroundings. She felt a breeze ruffle broken wings, seeming to caress them. Then, they could move again, just like before her battle with Kirakishou. She turned, and saw behind her a man's figure, blocking the bright lights. His entire face was shrouded in shadow, but Suigintou had no doubt of his identity. **_

_**"Father?"**_

**And that's it. Review please!**


	7. 6: Tochter Gebrochen

**A Girl Named 'Alice'**

**Lady Moon-Chan**

**AN: Since I realized that Kira broke Gin's wings a little bit in an earlier chapter and I never wrote her getting them fixed, here's another little intermission from the main plot. I realize that in the face of this chapter, the deal between the two last chapter seems a little strange, but we all know Suigintou's only out for some Rosa Mysticas, right? Anyway, I don't own the characters, obviously.**

**Chapter 6: Tochter Gebrochen**

Suigintou gently closed the lid to her box and closed her eyes. Immediately sleep came for her.

_She found herself in a white N-Field, with the sun shining down brightly. She shielded her eyes with one arm, squinting as she tried to make out her surroundings, but failed._

_The breeze caressed her wings, which had been out of whack since her battle with Kirakishou, and suddenly they could move again, just like before the battle._

_She turned around and gasped at what she saw. A man stood behind her, blocking the bright sun. All his features were shrouded in shadow, but there was no doubt in her mind as to his identity._

_"Father?"_

_He nodded, and one hand reached out to pat her head, then adjusted the headband slightly._

_"But I thought you would only meet with Alice?" She asked. "Not that I'm not grateful, but..."_

_He shook his head, and she couldn't be sure, but she thought he was smiling._

I believe in you and Kirakishou the most._ The thought wasn't her own. _Precisely because you have flaws to overcome. That is what gives you the strength to win the Alice Game.

_"Thank you, Father." Suigintou murmured in shock. He seemed to smile again, and then Suigintou found herself in her own N-Field, swooping through the sky, over building stps, until she eventually touched down on the street._

Suigintou awoke and opened her box. She stood, then jumped up, and found herself able to fly perfectly again. She landed, smiling slightly. "Thank you, Father..."

**AN: Well, there's that. Review please.  
**


	8. 7: Die Junk Schwestern

**A Girl Named 'Alice'**

**Lady Moon-Chan**

**AN: Sorry for the delay, folks. I had the same kind of block I had two chapters ago. I tired to start it one way, but my muses disagreed with me, so finally I just let them take the reins so I could actually write. Also, I apologize profusely if this chapter seems like bashing. It isn't. It's more-or-less from Suigintou and Kirakishou's POV, even if it's still third person.**

**Disclaimer: I am Peach-Pit. And if you actually believe that, I have some prime oceanfront property in the Rockies for you.**

**Chapter 7: Die Junk-Schwestern**

Suigintou's eyes widened in shock as she looked down at the sleeping girl "This is..."

"This is my medium, Alice." Kirakishou said with a smile, stroking Alice's hair. "Isn't she beautiful?"

"She is." Suigintou whispered. "But if this is your medium, who is she?" She pointed to Odille, who sat in the corner, staring blankly at the room.

"She is a doll for Alice to play with while I'm gone." Kirakishou stated with pride.

"I see." Suigintou murmured.

Kirakishou giggled, then gently shook Alice by the shoulder. "Wake up, Alice. We have a guest."

Alice's eyes fluttered open, and she sat up. "Really? Who?" She bounced a bit on the bed, then her eyes swept past Kirakishou and landed on Suigintou. She gasped. "Oh, wow..."

"This is-" Kirakishou began.

"I am Suigintou, first doll of the Rozen Maidens." Suigintou said. "And I can introduce myself." The last was spoken to Kirakishou with a tone of annoyance.

"Of course." Kirakishou murmured, settling beside Alice on the bed.

"You're very beautiful." Alice told Suigintou, the amazed look still on her face. "Are those real wings?"

"Yes, they are." Suigintou replied with a touch of pride. "And thank you." She decided she liked this little human girl, who was so awed by her appearance.

"That's amazing!" Alice declared, clapping her hands together. She looked down at her hands as she spoke again. "Can I...touch them? Please?"

Suigintou tilted her head to the side, regarding the little medium with amusement. "I don't see why not." She stepped forward until she was within Alice's reach and then turned, so that her back was facing the girl.

Alice reached forward, brushing her fingers lightly over the black feathers. "Oh, wow..." She murmured. "They're so soft..."

Suigintou smirked slightly at the praise, then lifted her head as Mei Mei appeared and began to circle her head frantically. She held out her hand. "What is it, Mei Mei?" The artificial spirit made a small circle on her hand, and she growled. "Oh, _are_ they?" She turned back to Alice and Kirakishou. "I'll have to be going now. Seems our sisters want to fight."

"Shall I come with you?" Kirakishou asked, following Suigintou over to the mirror that served as the exit from her N-Field.

"If you want." Suigintou said, walking through the mirror.

Alice ran up to Kirakishou and hugged her. "Be careful, okay? I don't want to lose you..." She whispered.

"Of course." Kirakishou smiled up at her medium and disentangled herself from the hug before disappearing through the mirror.

Alice bit her lip, then made her way back to the bed.

* * *

Kanaria let out a cry as she was struck by a rose vine heavily laden with thorns. She fought her way back up, putting the bow to Pizzicato's strings and beginning to play. She cried out again as she was pelted with black darts.

"Why don't you come out and fight us, instead of hiding in the shadows like cowards!?" Shinku cried, sending out a wide wave of rose petals.

"If you insist, Shinku..." Suigintou's voice came from right behind her, and Shinku barely managed to dodge the sword stroke that would have taken her head off.

She turned to face Suigintou, brandishing her cane like a sword, then giving a shriek of surprise when she was bound in rose vines.

Kirakishou put her arms around Shinku from behind. "Now, where do you want to start, nee-sama? Her beautiful perfect face?" The question was clearly addressed to Suigintou, who smirked.

The dark doll whirled as Suiseiseki's vines creep onto her shoulders and cuts them to pieces, then sends a blast of darts that puts the gardener doll temporarily out of commission.

Shinku struggles in the grip of Kirakishou's rose vines, but she can't break free. Kirakishou tuts softly in her ear. "I don't intend to let you go that easy, Shinku-nee."

Suigintou turns back, smirking cruelly. "Yes, the face. Why not?" Her cold eyes slide toward Kanaria, rising and preparing another attack. "My, my, my, little sister. I see you've already done quite a number on the little musician."

Kirakishou giggled. "Are you pleased, nee-sama?" She asked softly, idly whipping a thorny vine across Shinku's face, leaving scratches, then slamming a much thicker vine into Suiseiseki just as she prepared to rise.

Shinku couldn't help a sympathetic wince at the sharp cracking sound that followed. "Suiseiseki?" She called out. Kirakishou snarled, whipping her across the face with another thorny rose vine.

"Quiet, you!" She ordered, before turning a reverent gaze on Suigintou, who wandered over to Suiseiseki's prone form. As Kanaria struggled to rise again, Kirakishou waved a hand, and rose vines suddenly bound her hands, feet, throat, and waist.

Suigintou lifted Suiseiseki's head. The gardener, weak as she was from the blow, summoned Sui Dream and watered the ground, summoning up a vine that hit Suigintou's stomach and sent her flying.

"Nee-sama!" Kirakishou cried out in alarm. She leveled a vicious glare at Suiseiseki, and the enormously thick rose vine appeared again, hitting her over and over.

"Suiseiseki!" This time, Shinku was punished by having three vines at a time whip across her face and tangle painfully in her hair, and she couldn't help a small cry of pain.

Suigintou rose. "I'm alright, Kirakishou. Stop that." Kirakishou obeyed the command at once, and Suigintou made her way over to the prone form of Suiseiseki. She flipped the doll onto her back with one booted foot, and summoned her sword and began to trace a pattern in the paint on the doll's face. Then, with a smirk in Shinku's direction, she plunged her sword into Suiseiseki's heart.

Shinku screamed out her sister's name again, only to have Kirakishou hit her with more vines. She blasted the seventh doll with rose petals, startling her enough that the vines holding her fell away and she was able to make a dash toward Suigintou and Suiseiseki.

The rose vines wrapped around her cruelly, tearing at her hair and clothes and scratching up her face and hands as Kirakishou dragged her backwards, away from the spot where Suigintou stood, triumphantly absorbing Suiseiseki's Rosa Mystica.

Suigintou licked her lips, then turned her gaze toward Kirakishou. "I could care less about that weakling there for the moment," she jerked her thumb at Kanaria. "but there _is_ one more thing I'd like to do to Shinku before we retire for today." She walked over and stabbed her sword through Shinku's stomach, garnering a scream from the fifth Rozen Maiden.

Then, she tore aside the ripped fabric, exposing the cracked abdomen. She smirked at Shinku cruelly. "Remember, sister dear, how you once said I couldn't possibly become Alice because of my missing midsection, because I was flawed?" She began to poke at the cracks with her sword, chipping away at the bisque porcelain. "Would you say the same if it were your midsection, I wonder?"

Shinku couldn't stop the tears that had started flowing, no matter how she tried. "Please...don't..."

"You're begging for mercy? For compassion? I don't have any left for you, _Shinku_." Suigintou hissed, picking apart her midsection piece by piece. "Things might have been different if you'd had a little for me when I needed it the most."

"I'm...sorry..." Shinku whimpered.

"Sorry doesn't count." Suigintou replied coldly, sneering when Shinku's tears increased. "Go ahead, cry. It doesn't inspire my pity. You haven't tears enough to make up for how you wounded me back then."

Kirakishou's gaze went to Kanaria, who was making yet another feeble attempt to rise. "Just stay on the ground." She hissed to the second Rozen Maiden. "Where you belong." A triad of rose vines appeared and began to whip at Kanaria mercilessly, until the exposed porcelain of her face and hands was nicked and scratched and beyond the abilities of any doll maker but Father to repair.

Finally, when Shinku's midsection was completely carved away, Suigintou let her sword vanish. "There, an eye for an eye."

Kirakishou looked up. "Shall we send them back to the real world now?"

Suigintou surveyed the broken forms of the other two Rozen Maidens and smirked. "I think they've learned their lesson for the day. Let's."

And with that, Shinku and Kanaria were unceremoniously dumped in the Sakurada storage room, along with Suiseiseki's empty shell, the face of which had the kanji for 'junk' scratched into it.

* * *

"So you won?" Alice asked in wonder, holding Kirakishou in her lap.

"Yes." Kirakishou murmured. "The scores are nicely tied up, now." She chuckled at Alice's curious look, patting one of the girl's hands. "Never mind, it's nothing."

"Alright." Alice smiled.

Suigintou stood, brushing imaginary dust off her skirt. "I'm going now."

"Oh." Alice looked a little surprised for a moment. "Well, goodbye then. It was nice meeting you, Suigintou."

"Goodbye." Suigintou murmured. Kirakishou slipped down from Alice's lap and followed Suigintou back to her own N-Field.

Once there, the dark doll raised an eyebrow at Kirakishou. "Why are you following me? Something you want to tell me without your innocent little medium overhearing?"

Kirakishou's only response was to kiss Suigintou chastely on the lips. "Nee-san...looked so beautiful in battle today...I loved it." She whispered, before vanishing back to her own N-Field, where Alice had laid down on the bed and was struggling to stay awake.

"Kira...kishou..." She murmured weakly in greeting.

"Get some rest." Kirakishou urged her, climbing up onto the bed near her medium's pillow and brushing the girl's bangs off her forehead. "I used a lot of your energy today. If you stay awake any longer, I might drain you completely, and neither of us wants that."

Alice nodded. "Thank you...for taking care of me...I love you, Kira..."

Kirakishou smiled benignly, planting a soft, chaste kiss on her medium's lips. "I love you too, Alice. Now go to sleep."

Alice obeyed, falling asleep immediately.

**AN: Once again, I apologize if it seems like I was bashing Shinku. I wasn't. In fact she's one of my favorite characters. But this chapter was about Suigintou and Kirakishou getting even, so I had to beat her up. For Shinku fans, don't worry, she gets Gin back. **

**Review please, ja ne!**


	9. 8: Eitelkeit Spiegel

**A Girl Named 'Alice'**

**Lady Moon-Chan**

**AN: Here is the next chapter. As always, I don't own a thing. And, as a warning: Shinku is more than a little bit crazy this chapter, because of the psychological fallout from the last chapter. Uh, that's all the notes this time around. Go on and read.**

**Chapter 8: Eitelkeit Spiegel**

Shinku sat in the corner, staring down at the hands folded in her lap. She hadn't moved or spoken since the encounter in Suigintou's N-Field.

Jun kneeled down, waving a hand in front of her face. "Hey, Shinku? Nori made tea and flowery hamburgers..." He couldn't help a sigh when even mention of her favorite food and drink failed to bring a reaction from the doll, then stood and and left the room, heading downstairs.

Once he was gone, Shinku stood mechanically and made her way down to the storage room, to the mirror, where she entered her N-Field.

It had changed, for the worse. The color scheme was darker, and the walls full of mirrors, reflecting the monumental blow to her psyche and ego the attack by Suigintou and Kirakishou had dealt. She sat in the chair for a while, then walked over to one of the mirrors, observing the scratches on her face and hands, which rested lightly over the bodice of her dress, and her hollowed out stomach.

After observing her physical flaws with cold eyes for a time, she brought her fist up and smashed it against the mirror, shattering the glass. She turned her back on the broken mirror, bringing her hands to her face as her eyes met yet another mirror. Her lips curled into a snal, and with a cry, she launched herself at the other mirrors, destroying them in a frenzy, ignoring the flying glass in her rage and despair.

"Shinku?" Jun's voice called hesitantly, causing her to freeze. She turned slowly towards her medium, and even with the distance between them, she could see her reflection in his eyes. Scratched up cheeks and forehead, her bonnet ribbon had been cut by the flying glass, so the bonnet had fallen off. One of her hair ribbons had been cut by a shard of flying glass as well, and her pigtail had fallen loose. The fabric of her dress had been torn by that same glass. In short, she looked a wreck.

She felt herself trembling, and pitched forward onto her hands and knees. If she could have been physically ill, she would have.

Jun, for his part, was shocked to see the normally unflappable Shinku in such a state. She was a total mess physically, and the shards of glass littering her N-Field made him pretty sure the same was true mentally. She must have been deeply affected by Suiseiseki's death, and whatever Suigintou and Kirakishou had done to her personally.

"Let's go back." Jun offered gently, holding out his hand. "I'll sew your dress up for you." He took a few steps toward Shinku. At his words, the doll jerked up and back, backing away from him.

"No!" She shouted, turning away and curling up in a ball.

"Shinku, what's wrong? What did they do to you?" Jun kneeled, wrapping his arms around her from behind to pick her up and take her back to the real world by force, manners be damned. But somethings wasn't quite right...Jun leaned back, tightening his grip on Shinku's middle- only he wasn't gripping anything but fabric. All of a sudden, things clicked.

"Oh, Shinku..." He whispered.

She looked over her shoulder at him with teary eyes. Hopeless eyes. "I wish they had killed me, like they did to Suiseiseki..."

"Don't say that!" Jun cried. "Shinku-"

She laughed bitterly. "But it's true. Alice is the perfect girl. Only a doll of sublime perfection can hope to become her. Not a piece of junk like me..."

"You're not a piece of junk!" Jun protested. "Not to me! I don't care if your body is damaged, it doesn't change my...it doesn't change anything between us."

Shinku did not respond, and Jun sighed, reaching to pick her up. The doll snarled and batted his hands away. "Don't touch me."

"Shinku..." Jun couldn't help but be hurt by the doll's behavior.

Shinku did not spare her medium a backward glance as she exited her N-Field, intending to hunt down Suigintou and Kirakishou. And when she found them...they would pay for turning her into junk.

Kanaria straightened as she heard movement behind her. "Who...who's there?" She turned, and her eyes widened in horror as she saw Kirakishou standing behind her with Suigintou's sword. She tried to back away, but was captured by rose vines before she could.

"There's a small matter I forgot when we were all together in Nee-sama's N-Field the other day." She purred. "Can you guess what?" She positioned the sword over Kanaria's heart, leaving no doubt in the second Rozen Maiden's mind what the "business" was.

"My Rosa Mystica..." She whispered.

Kirakishou giggled. "You really are very smart, aren't you? Yes, that's it exactly." Kirakishou smiled sweetly and plunged the sword into her sister's heart, absorbing her Rosa Mystica.

Alice, Suigintou, and Odille all turned as Kirakishou entered her N-Field.

"Kirakishou." Suigintou murmured, nodding her head in greeting.

"Kira, you're home!" Alice cried, running over and hugging her doll.

"Welcome back, Kirakishou-sama." Murmured Odille, bowing politely.

Kirakishou sighed, dislodging herself from Alice's arms and walking dreamily over to the bed where she laid down and put her arms over face, laughing softly, breathlessly.

"Kira?" Alice asked softly.

"What is wrong with you?" Suigintou asked coldly.

"I never imagined..." Kirakishou breathed, "...that it could feel like this." She sighed, bringing her hands down. "That it could make you feel so powerful."

"What could?" Alice and Suigintou asked in unison.

"Taking a Rosa Mystica..." Kirakishou murmured "I never imagined the feeling was so...delicious." Her hands clenched into fists in her dress, and she seemed to suppress a shudder of delight.

"Kira?" Alice asked in concern, climbing up onto the bed beside Kirakishou. "Are you alright?" She peered down into the doll's face with frank worry.

"Better than." Kirakishou smiled up at her medium blissfully, reching up to stroke her hair. "I feel like I could do anything..."

"Kirakishou." Suigintou suddenly hissed, walking over to the bed with one fist extended in front of her. She uncurled the fist carefully, and Holie began to flutter around Kirakishou's N-Field.

Kirakishou's eye narrowed. "Odille, take Alice and go to the Rose Garden."

Odille bowed. "Yes of course, Kirakishou-sama." She took Alice by the hand andthey disappeared through the mirror. Just a few moments later, Shinku stepped through.

Her eyes narrowed as she looked at the two dolls who had turned her into junk. She brandished her cane at them like a sword.

"What's this? Back for more, Shinku?" Suigintou asked, summoning her sword.

"No." Shnku's voice was completely devoid of emotion as she answered. "I came to get even. You turned me into junk."

"You were the one who started it all by declaring me junk because I was incomplete." Suigintou hissed, flying at Shinku in a barrage of feathery darts.

"And I'll be the one to finish it as well!" Shinku replied.

"Nee-sama..." Kirakishou murmured worriedly.

"Stay out of this!" Suigintou called over her shoulder. "It isn't your fight!" She turned her wings into dragons and sent them at Shinku, who dodged.

Kirakishou nodded reluctantly, hovering off to the side. She tensed, in the event that Suigintou got too injured and the fight fell to her.

**AN: ...I'm not sure what to put here, really. See you next chapter, and please review is all I guess.**


End file.
